A beautiful fairy tale
by Katzugary Kanamy
Summary: One Shot/Semi UA...Ella creia en cuentos de hadas, pero aquel era un horrible cuento de terror...Pero al final  termino siendo lo que ella siempre quiso un Bello cuento de hadas...Ligero OoC SoulXMaka


Bueno, ya hacia tiempo que no escribía nada pero he aquí un one shot medio raro y bizarrón, también medio romanticón, esta basada en un hecho real, pero no tan real , ¿Entendieron?, bueno no importa no les entretengo y a leer se ha dicho.

* * *

_**A frightening tale of terror**_

_** that became a**_

_** wonderful fairy tale**_

_**

* * *

**_

Ella vivía creía en los cuentos de hadas...

y sin embargo vivía en un horrible cuento de terror...

pero el llego y todo cambio...

Las miradas expectantes se posaron sobre ella, las piernas le temblaban, y su corazón latía de manera desenfrenada…

Eso no estaba bien, ella no tenía por qué estar ahí, quería llorar, llorar tan fuerte como sus pulmones le permitieran y correr lejos, si muy lejos de esa iglesia, lejos de todos los invitados, lejos de su prometido…

Señorita Albarn-una voz masculina y mayor interrumpió abruptamente los triviales y extraños pensamientos que invadían la mente de la novia- Señorita Albarn, por última vez ¿acepta usted a Death The kid como su esposo?

Yo…-la rubia trago saliva de manera sonora y movió nerviosamente su mirada hacia todas las direcciones posibles, observo el altar, paso la mirada por sobre cada uno de los invitados y finalmente hacia la puerta de la iglesia, y mantuvo la vista en esta ultima por largos momentos- Yo…

Vamos maka deja de jugar, responde-dijo el pelinegro que estaba en el altar mientras sostenía la mano de la rubia con fuerza- maka responde… ¿me aceptas?- el oji ambarino la miro con preocupación y apretó fuertemente la mano de la rubia, apretó los dientes y frunció el ceño- ¡Maka responde!

La rubia miro a su prometido por unos segundos, le temblaron mas las piernas, sintió un hueco en el estomago y mordió su labio inferior, cerro sus ojos y suspiro profundo.

Abrió la boca un poco para poder responder, estaba resignada, sin duda alguna aquel cuento de hadas en el que había caído esa semana se desvanecía de manera abrupta ante sus ojos, pero justo cuando estaba decidida a dar una respuesta la puerta principal de la iglesia se abrió de manera estrepitosa.

Las miradas rápidamente se posaron sobre la entrada principal de la iglesia, todos observaron al recién llegado desde los invitados hasta el sacerdote, inclusive la novia, la cual observo de manera alegre al recién llegado examinándolo de pies a cabeza, una sonrisa se formo en sus labios y unas cuantas lagrimas fluyeron libres desde sus ojos, surcando su rostro.

Soul- la rubia murmuro el nombre del recién llegado y pronto sintió como el corazón se le aceleraba, y por un momento hasta llego a pensar que se saldría de su pecho, no podía dejar de sonreír, aquel chico en la entrada de cabello albino y ojos color rubí la hacía tan feliz.

¡Maka!- Grito el albino mientras extendía sus brazos hacia el altar-¡Maka, ven conmigo!

La rubia tomo con sus manos el largo vuelo de su vestido y avanzo unos cuantos pasos, sin embargo no pudo continuar su camino pues alguien sujetaba su muñeca, giro su rostro un poco y observo a su prometido con el ceño fruncido.

No te atrevas maka…no te atrevas a dejarme aquí-dijo el pelinegro con cierto tono de furia en su voz, sin embargo aquella amenaza no pareció impórtale a la rubia y jalo violentamente su mano soltándose del agarre de aquel pelinegro.

Ya no-dijo la rubia mientras retrocedía un poco- ya no te are caso, adiós Kid- rápidamente la rubia giro su rostro y comenzó a correr hasta la entrada, hacia aquel chico albino sin importarle las miradas lascivas y de reproche que caían sobre ella e ignorando los murmullos de desaprobación y desprecio por aquella acción, no sin duda aquellas cosas no importaban en lo más mínimo, solo una cosa le importaba en ese momento y era llegar a los brazos de su verdadero amado, aquel que en una semana le había mostrado lo que verdaderamente era el amor.

¡Maka!- el albino tomo por la cintura a la joven y la estrecho fuertemente contra su pecho-gracias por esperarme…

Sabía que vendrías por mi soul, lo sabía, nunca dude…-respondió la rubia mientras abrazaba fuertemente al albino

Vámonos de aquí

De acuerdo soul, vámonos

El albino tomo con fuerza por la muñeca a la chica y ambos comenzaron a correr fuera de la iglesia entre risas, bajaron las escaleras de la iglesia y subieron a una motocicleta, ante la mirada atónita de los invitados y familiares, y claro la mirada furiosa del novio, el cual salió corriendo detrás de ambos chicos fugitivos.

¡Evans!-Grito Kid desde las escaleras mientras observaba como su novia y padrino de bodas escapaban en la motocicleta y se perdían de vista al girar en una esquina- ¡Eres un maldito Evans! ¡Me escuchaste! ¡Un Maldito!

Sin embargo ninguno de los dos chicos presto atención a aquellas palabras, ambos iban perdidos en el bello cuento de hadas que se había hecho realidad…

**Fin.**

* * *

*w* Dejen review para el monstruo come reviews *w*

l

l

l

l

l

l


End file.
